(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deployment systems with the ability to pre-position weapons, small vehicles, or sensors within undersea littoral environments.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Launching from underwater sites is particularly important for torpedoes, sensors and other types of undersea vehicles. Such vehicles have a short range, and if they are to be successful, it is important that they be launched to begin their run on a target immediately following detection of a target in the area. Therefore a need exists to provide a device to populate ports with various sensors, vehicles, or weapons such that any submarine traffic leaving the port could be covertly monitored or disrupted over extended periods of time. A further need exists to provide a device from which track and trail vehicles could be released to follow submarines or other vessels leaving a port.
A number of prior art systems are known which relate to the launching or release of vehicles from undersea positions. In Vass et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,291), an underwater multiple missile launcher is disclosed which comprises a main case having a pair of launcher platforms. Each platform has a transducer column and a plurality of missiles pivotally mounted on the platform in a circular array around the transducer columns.
In Dragonuk (U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,835), the reference discloses a pneumatic restraint and ejection system for a multiple sonobuoy launcher having a single plenum communicating through separate check valves to the inboard ends of a plurality of launcher tubes and through separate girdle valves to inflatable girdles about the launch tubes. A sonobuoy is ejected by actuating the girdle valve to shut off the plenum air to the girdle and to exhaust the air in the girdle.
In Mabry et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,005), the reference discloses an underwater launch system for launching a rocket which includes a capsule for containing the rocket, the capsule being buoyant. Upon command, the capsule rises to the ocean surface where the rocket is automatically launched.
In Hagelberg et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,333), the reference discloses an upright or horizontal capsule in which the vehicle is placed.
In Dubois (U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,618), the reference discloses a marine countermeasure launch assembly in which multiple countermeasures are released into the water by separation of the launch assembly.
In Borgwarth et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,952), the reference discloses a remote fire support system that remains beneath the water's surface until it is to be launched. At the desired activation time, weights attached to the container of the system are released and the container rises to the surface for launching.
While the above references disclose types of launch systems, none of the existing references utilize a coil spring for launch energy as a linear launch force. Further, none of the existing references utilize a plunger assembly and pressurized seawater for vehicle deployment. Still further, none of the existing references disclose the use of an arrangement of anchor plates, anchor lines and canister buoyancy to safely launch, deploy and control an entire canister. Still further, none of the existing patents allow for vehicle deployment at both ends of the deployment canister.
Also, none of the cited references make use of a check valve to reduce frictional losses as the vehicle is being deployed. Further, none of the cited references uses a watertight bag to contain the vehicle in which the watertight bag is filled with an inert fluid to prevent the vehicle from corroding.
Still further, none of the cited references allow for pressure equalization around the vehicle. Instead many of them utilize a pressure-proof container thereby requiring a more robust container.